


Tech-Fighting

by 84TestsAndLittleHamada (KotoneJunan)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: BH6 AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/84TestsAndLittleHamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hiro’s Bot Fighting goes too far, Tadashi decides that his little brother needs another outlet, and instead of taking him to a different kind of Convention - A Tech-Fighting convention. Hiro is appropriately awed and impressed, but there’s one restriction.</p><p>College Students Only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech-Fighting

                Hiro held on to his brother’s waist with a small pout, not liking the direction his big brother was taking him. This was definitely not the way to his bot fight!

                “No, no way!” Hiro burst out, looking offended and upset. “Your  _nerd school_?!” He demanded, suddenly indignant at the fact his brother had lied to him. Tadashi chuckled as they slowed down.

                “I just want to pick up a few things, that’s all. We’ll be out in a flash,” Tadashi promised, leading his sulky younger sibling to a smaller building on the side. “Stay here, okay?” Tadashi asked, patting him on the shoulder once as they entered the building.  The first thing Hiro noticed was the cheering students. Curious, he inched closer, and a few students moved out of the way to let him get a better view, smiling knowingly as they waved to Tadashi, the elder grinning and greeting a few students before heading upstairs to get whatever it was he was looking for.

                The girl in the ring was amazing. She and some other guy were facing off in the center. Her wrists held a set of flat, floating discs, one of which was spinning fast enough that Hiro could see a visible haze of heat flowing from the edges.

                 _No way. Mag-lev suspension? How on earth did she keep it in place without a stabilizer?_  Hiro’s thoughts ran a mile a minute as the girl – GoGo, if the cheering was any indication – faced off against a black guy – Wasabi he was sure the guy’s name was by the cheers.

                GoGo moved first, sprinting towards Wasabi with almost incredible speed, flinging the disc forward even as Wasabi’s hand came up, forcing her to recoil almost instantly, much to his confusion. After a second, Hiro realized why. Bright green lasers appeared, hissing lightly on the end of Wasabi’s hands.

                 _Whoa. Laser induced plasma? Those_ have  _to at least sting if they hit._  Wasabi’s next move was to spin his hands out, making a weave of energy to push the green lights outwards, forcing GoGo to retreat and back away, though it only spread out a few feet from his hands.  _Tch. I would have kept them invisible if I could._  A fact GoGo used to her advantage, pressing her attack with quick flicks of her wrist and careful judging of the ground in front of her, taking every chance she could get her hands on to break his defense. A few more moves, and she had him pinned, lasers broken and a glowing disc hovering at his chest.

                “Winner, GoGo!” Tadashi’s voice made Hiro jump half a foot, along with a few other people who had been just as into the match. Tadashi gave his brother a small glance over, before snorting in amusement. “Either of you hurt?” Tadashi asked them both, to which the both glanced at each other before agreeing hesitantly. “Alright then. Baymax, ow.” The little red suitcase Tadashi had brought down proceeded to open up, revealing an inflated robot about the size of Wasabi. The crowd dispersed as Baymax greeted the two before proceeding to care for them. Tadashi walked over, offering his little brother a hand and helping him up while the two stood patiently in the background.

                “What was that?” Hiro asked automatically, both in awe and shock. “That was awesome? And the mag-lev suspension was brilliant! What sort of materials -” Tadashi let Hiro babble on for a little bit, before chuckling.

                “Slow down there baby brother,” Tadashi chuckled. “You can ask them first, if you’d like.” Hiro squeaked and shut up, realizing that the white squeaky thing was done, and both of them were looking at him in varying degrees of amusement. He sidled behind his big brother, clutching at the cardigan he was wearing with some terror.

                “I’m good.” He squeaked softly, suddenly very shy. The girl rolled her eyes and strode up, offering a hand.

                “Ethel ‘GoGo’ Tomago,” GoGo said bluntly. Hiro took her hand, shaking it very shyly. The burly man also walked over, offering a much larger one, a friendly smile on his face.

                “Hello Hiro. My name is Takata ‘Wasabi’ Sethi , but just Wasabi is fine.” The man shook his hand firmly, and Hiro could feel it envelop his easily in a gentle grip.

                “Nice to meet you both,” He said softly, overcome with his standard, crippling shyness. Tadashi chuckled, removing himself from his place as Hiro’s trusty bulwark.

                “Welcome to the ‘Nerd Lab’,” GoGo smirked, making Hiro flushed deeply in shy embarrassment.

                “Uh… yes, thank you,” He murmured softly. Tadashi settled a large hand onto his shoulder, and Hiro smiled shyly up at his brother, glad he wasn’t being completely thrown to the wolves.

                “I’m going to introduce him to Honey Lemon and Fred. Come on Baymax,” Tadashi ordered. “I’m satisfied with my care.” The robot nodded, waddling over to his suitcase and deflating back into it, zooming to his side to be picked up. Tadashi led him up the stairs, and Hiro followed, waving a shy goodbye to GoGo and Wasabi.

                “Who’s Honey Lemon… and Fred?” He asked, giving his brother a curious look.

                “They’re part of the support team.” Hiro’s head tilted to the side.

                “Support… Team?” Hiro looked baffled and very confused. Tadashi chuckled.

                “Yeah, support team. You’ll like them. They help us run a crash-course for the fight you saw out there.” Hiro’s eyes grew wider, more interested. “What did you think about them?”

                “They were awesome! The way they used technology to fight was amazing! GoGo was all speed and action and Wasabi was super precise – I could swear he was going to win for a minute!” Hiro elaborated on the details to an amused Tadashi, who had been watching from the sidelines. “I mean, could I even try something like that?” Hiro asked, as they reached the end of the hall. Tadashi chuckled.

                “You could… Just one problem kiddo.” Hiro blinked at him, frowning.

                “What’s the problem?” He asked, watching his brother warily.

                “College students only.” Tadashi left his brother standing there, mouth open with a grin and merry little whistle. There was no way Hiro would turn down joining SFIT now.

                “ _WHAT!?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> On Wasabi's name - I know he isn't Indian, just dark skinned. But these meanings just really seemed to hit on what I considered a real part of his character.
> 
> Takata means Strength in Punjabi
> 
> Sethi is thought to be derived from the Sanskrit word "Sresthi" which means Shreshth "The Best Among All"


End file.
